Rose Tyler
'Rose Marion Tyler '- pierwsza towarzyszka dziewiątej i dziesiątej reinkarnacji Doktora. Podróżując z ostatnim z rasy thumb|284px|Rose TylerWładców Czasu, zakochała się w nim. Ostatecznie trafiła do równoległego wszechświata wraz z Dziesiątym Doktorem powstałym z metakryzysu. Biografia Wczesne życie Rose urodziła się około roku 1986. Jej rodzice to Jackie i Pete Tyler. Jej ojciec wpadł pod samochód, kiedy była jeszcze dzieckiem. (TV : Rose, The Unquiet Dead, Father's Day, Bad Wolf, Army of Ghosts) Uczęszczała do Jericho Street Junior School gdzie uprawiała gimnastykę (udało się jej zdobyć brązowy medal w konkursie). (TV : Rose) Przerwała naukę w szkole w wieku 16 lat, aby związać się z Jimmym Stone, jednak związek burzliwie się zakończył. (Proza: The Stone Rose) Kapitan Jack Harkness obserwował ją z daleka, kiedy była dzieckiem, ale nigdy nie doszło do ich spotkanie w obawie o zmiany w ich linii czasowej. (TV : Utopia) Na progu wczesnej dorosłości, Rose wraz z matką mieszkały w Powell Estate na południu Londynu. Pracowała tam w Henrik's Department Store. Przed rokiem 2005 związała się z Mickey'm Smithem. (TV : Rose, The End of Time) Pewnego razu została poproszona przez Vica, przyjaciela Mickey'ego do pozowania do sesji zdjęciowej. Ta jednak odmówiła, kiedy chodziło o pół-nagie zdjęcia. (Proza : The Stone Rose) Pierwsze spotkania z Doktorem Mając 19 lat spotkała po raz pierwszy Doktora tuż po północy 1 stycznia 2005 roku. Wracając do mieszkania wraz ze swoją matką, Rose natknęła się na Dziesiątego Doktora, który umierał z powodu popromiennego zatrucia. Rose, biorąc go za pijanego mężczyznę, spytała czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Doktor spytał się jej o obecną datę i słysząc jej odpowiedź oznajmił, że rok 2005 będzie wyjątkowo dobry dla niej. Uśmiechnięta, wróciła do domu. (TV : The End of Time) thumb|Rose szuka Wilsona. Jest marzec 2005 roku. Tuż przed wyjściem z pracy, Rose została poproszona o dostarczenie pieniędzy z loterii do głównego elektryka Wilsona. Podczas jego poszukiwań Rose wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez żywe manekiny. Na jej szczęście zjawił się Dziewiąty Doktor, który ratuje ją i prowadzi do wyjścia. Próbując dostać się do windy, Doktor urywa rękę manekinowi oznajmiając również, że Wilson nie żyje. Ostrzegł Rose, że planuje wysadzić sklep w powietrze, aby zatrzymać napastników. Kiedy tylko Rose wybiega z budynku, materiały wybuchowe zostają zdetonowane niszcząc sklep i znajdujące się w środku manekiny. Następnego dnia Doktor wpada na Rose w jej mieszkaniu. Dziewczyna zasypuję go pytaniami odnośnie żywego plastiku. Oderwane ramię, które wcześniej pozbył się Mickey, podążyło za Doktorem do mieszkania Rose i zaatakowało ich. Doktor dezaktywuje sygnał, który docierał do ręki manekina i następnie opuszcza Rose każąc jej o wszystkim zapomnieć. thumb|left|Rose i Mickey.Zaintrygowana Doktorem, Rose poszukuje informacji na jego temat w internecie. Mickey zawozi ją do domu Clive'a, na którego stronie znalazła informacje o tajemniczym mężczyźnie, któremu zawdzięcza życie i utratę miejsca pracy. Tam dowiaduje się, że gdziekolwiek pojawia się Doktor, podąża za nim śmierć i zniszczenie. Rose wraca do samochodu jej chłopaka - nie wie jednak, że ten został zastąpiony przez żywy plastik. Razem jadą coś zjeść. W restauracji Doktor znajduje plastikową wersję Mickey'ego i urywa mu głowę. Aby uciec przed bezgłowym ciałem z żywego plastiku, Doktor zabiera Rose do TARDIS, gdzie tam używa oderwanej głowy do uzyskania źródła sygnału, kontrolującego manekiny, który wysyłała Świadomość Nestene. Doktor i Rose znajdują zarówno prawdziwego Mickey'ego jak i Świadomość Nestene w bazie znajdującej się pod London Eye. Dziewiąty Doktor zażądał opuszczenia Ziemi przez Nestene, jednak zostaje on jej więźniem podczas gdy manekiny zabierają antyplastik z jego kurtki. Rose udaje się oswobodzić Doktora atakując manekina, który upuszcza antyplastik do kontenera zawierającego Nestene. Już bezpieczni na zewnątrz, Doktor pyta się Rose czy nie zechciałaby z nim podróżować w czasie i przestrzeni. Oznajmił również, że Mickey nie może z nimi się zabrać. Rose zaciekawiona wbiega do TARDIS. (TV : Rose) Przygody z Dziewiątym Doktorem Pierwszym przystankiem w podróży okazuje się rok 5 000 000 000, gdzie Doktor zabrał Rose na Pierwszą Platformę, aby obserwować wybuch Słońca, który zniszczy Ziemię. Tam również Rose poznaje kilka ras obcych, które przybyły popatrzeć na zniszczenie planety w ramach rozrywki. Widząc przytłoczną wszystkim dziewczynę, Doktor usprawnia jej telefon żeby Rose mogła zadzwonić do swojej matki. Czując turbulencje, Doktor razem z Jabe z Lasu Cheem bada ich przyczynę. W międzyczasie Rose obraża "ostatniego człowieka", Lady Cassandrę, że przez wszystkie operacje plastyczne nie ma w sobie już nic ludzkiego. Cassandra wysyła Wyznawców Powtórzonego Wyrazu, aby porwali Rose i zamknęli ją w pomieszczeniu, w thumb|Cassandra i Rose.którym filtr słoneczny opada a nieblokowane niczym światło słoneczne miało ją zabić. Doktor z powrotem podniósł filtr jednak drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć z powodu wysokiej temperatury. Cassandra dezaktywowała systemy bezpieczeństwa Platformy i teleportowała się w bezpieczne miejsce, aby spieniężyć udziały w firmach należących do gości znajdujących się na Platformie, które po ich śmierci znacząco wzrosną. Okno w pomieszczeniu Rose zaczyna pękać jednak Doktor przywraca pole siłowe a egzoszkło naprawia się. Po zniszczeniu Ziemi przez wybuch Słońca, Doktor odwraca teleport Cassandry sprowadzając ją samą na Platformę. Pozbawiona chirurgów, którzy nieustannie ją nawilżali, umiera na skutek osuszenia skóry, która pęka na kawałki (jednakże jej mózg i oczy przetrwały). Doktor powrócił z Rose do XXI wieku i tam opowiada jej o Wojnie Czasu, przez którą wyginęła jego rasa czyniąc z niego ostatniego z Władców Czasu. (TV : The End of the World) W Cardiff w roku 1869, Doktor i jego towarzyszka znajdują zmarłą kobietę, która została opętana przez Geltha, stworzenie przemienione w gaz w wyniku Wojny Czasu. Rose ścigała Sneeda i Gwyneth, którzy zabrali zwłoki zmarłej kobiety do ich karawanu. Sneed usypia dziewczynę za pomocą chloroformu i przewozi ją do jego domu pogrzebowego, gdzie inne ciała zostały ożywione przez Gelthów. Doktor wyruszył w pościg za Sneedem z towarzyszącym mu Karolem Dickensem . thumb|left|Rose rozmawia z Gwyneth.W kostnicy Doktor namówił Gwyneth do przeciągnięcia Gelthów przez Szczelinę używając jej psychicznej więzi do Szczeliny pogłebiającej się od dzieciństwa. Gelthowie, okazują się być bardziej liczni niż wcześniej oznajmili Doktorowi. Postanowili usunąć rasę ludzką, aby użyć ich martwych ciał do zamieszkania. Dickens wypełnia pomieszczenie gazem, które wysysa Gelthów ze zwłok, i ucieka wraz z Rose i Doktorem z domu pogrzebowego. Gwyneth, która okazała się być martwa od samego połączenia się ze szczeliną, zapala zapałkę, której płomień wywołuje eksplozję, która więzi Gelthów z powrotem w Szczelinie. (TV : The Unquiet Dead) Doktor i Rose ponownie wylądowali w Święta, ale tym razem podczas I Wojny Światowej, gdzie znalazł żołnierzy Niemiec i Anglii grających w piłkę nożną, chcących na jeden dzień przywrócić pokój. Podczas pobytu, omal spotkali się z ich przyszłym towarzyszem Jackiem Harknessem. (Komiks : The Forgotten) Doktor odkrył statek obcych, który został uwięziony pomiędzy przestrzenią a Wirem Czasu. Późniejsze dochodzenie zaprowadziło go i Rose do domu Lorda Farthingale w 1920 roku. W środku Doktor usłyszał o detektywie, Dr Merrivale Carr, który za morderczynię dwóch osób znajdujących się w domu uznał służącą Glendę Neil. Doktor wraz z Rose weszli do pokoju wyjaśniając gościom, że to niewidzialni obcy byli odpowiedzialni za zgony. Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się mgła i kolejny gość, Bart Faversham, zostaje wrzucony do kominka. Kiedy goście znaleźli się w bezpiecznym miejscu, Rose wyjaśniła, że silniki uwięzionego statku uwalniały polę energii, która zabijała ludzi próbując wydostać statek. Doktor za pomocą standardowego galaktycznego kodu sprawdził, że statek pochodzi z CCCCLV wieku. Po teleportowaniu się na pokład, Władca Czasu i jego towarzyszka odkryli, że załoga statku zginęła podczas zderzenia a komputer pokładowy działał za pomocą programu awaryjnego. Doktor naprawił statek i powrócił w TARDIS na Ziemię. (Proza : Doctor vs Doctor) Na jej życzenie, Rose powraca do domu. Jednakże tam okazuje się, że nie znikneła na 12 godzin jak zakładał Doktor, ale na 12 miesięcy a Jackie obwiniała Mickey'ego i zniknięcie córki. Po uspokojeniu matki, Rose była świadkiem awaryjnego lądowania statku kosmicznego, który po uderzeniu w Big Ben wpada do Tamizy. Razem z Doktorem wchodzą do siedziby brytyjskich premierów przy 10 Downing Street gdzie tam poznaje Harriet Jones i odkrywa rodzinę Slitheen. (TV : Aliens of London) Rose pomogła Doktorowi powstrzymać Slitheen przed wszczęciem III Wojny Światowej przez wysadzenie w thumb|Slitheenpowietrze siedziby premiera. Doktor ujawnia, że Harriet Jones będzie przyszłym premierem i wprowadzi Wielką Brytanię w jej Złotą Erę. Rose zabiera z domu rzeczy osobiste i żegna się z matką mówiąc jej, że wróci zanim upłynie 10 sekund. Rozczarowana Jackie wraca do domu, kiedy jej córka się nie zjawia. (TV : World War Three) Doktor i Rose badali falę morderstw w Londynie w 1966 roku połączoną z agnecją Lend-a-Hand. Odkryli, że agencja została opanowana przez Kustollonów, którzy zaatakują Ziemię w XXXI wieku wzniecając wojnę, której rezultatem będzie zagłada zarówno ludzki jak i Kustollonów. Doktor przeszkodził w ich planach zniszczenia Księżyca, zapobiegając wybuchowi wojny w XXXI wieku. Podczas tej podróży Doktor jest świadkiem jak jego dawni towarzysze, Ben Jackson i Polly Wright zaręczają się, jednakże nie ujawnił im swojej tożsamości. (Komiks: The Love Invasion) Następnie Doktor zabrał Rose na Justicię w 2501 roku. Tam spotkali Blathereen, kuzynów rodziny Slitheen, którzy chcieli użyć słońca, aby zmieść inne światy na popiół używając ich jako paliwa. Jednakże Doktorowi udaje się ich powstrzymać dzięki ocalałym członkom rodziny Slitheen, których nie zdołał powstrzymać przed kradzieżą technologii swych rywali. (Proza : The Monsters Inside) Powracając do Powell Estate, Doktor pomógł pokonać Quevvilów, którzy używali gier wideo, aby wybrać swoje ofiary do umysłowego kontrolowania ich poczynań w bazach ich wrogów, Mantodeanów. (Proza : Winner Takes All) thumb|left|Rose uaktywnia Daleka. Rose po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Daleka, kiedy to Doktor wyśledził sygnał S.O.S. i wylądował w 2012 roku. W trakcie kiedy Dalek zabijał i niszczył, aby wydostać się z podziemnej bazy, jego struktura DNA zaczęła się zmieniać pod wpływej DNA Rose i promieniowania z Wiru Czasowego. Obcy zaczął odczuwać emocje. Nie potrafiąc żyć z emocjami zażądał od dziewczyny rozkazu samodestrukcji. Podczas tej podróży na pokład TARDIS dostał się Adam Mitchell, geniusz, w którym Rose się zadurzyła. (TV : Dalek) Następnie została zabrana do Czwartego Wielkiego i Wspaniałego Imperium Ludzkiego z roku 200 000, gdzie okazało się, że historia źle się potoczyła. Ludzkość powinna być u szczytu perfekcji, jednak thumb|Podróżnicy w czasie.technologia była przestarzała. W trakcie dochodzenia Doktor i Rose odkrywają, że planeta jest pod kontrolą obcej formy życia o imieniu Jagrafess, który manipulował informacjami, które otrzymywała ludzkość. Po jego pokonaniu dziewczyna odkrywa, że Adam potajemnie chciał dostarczyć informacje o technologii z przyszłości do jego czasów i za to został wyrzucony z TARDIS. (TV : The Long Game) Podczas kolejnego powrotu do czasów Rose, Doktor ocalił Powell Estate przez Zargathem i jego siłami inwazyjnymi. (Komiks : Death to the Doctor!) Następnie Doktor zabiera Rose na wielkie otwarcie Oriela, międzywymiarowej galerii sztuki w XXXVII wieku, aby odkryć, że każdy w galerii został niewolnikiem artysty zwanego Cazkelfem. Cazkelf wysyła sygnał S.O.S. do swych pobratymców. Sygnał został zakłócony. Doktor zabrał Cazkelfa na jego planetę, która została zniszczona przez katastrofę naturalną. Doktor przekonał go, aby wrócił na drogę sprawiedliwości, wyznaczając go odpowiedzialnym za galerię, aby odniosła sukces w przyszłości. (Komiks : Art Attack) Wkrótce potem Doktor został poproszony o bycie reprezentantem obcej planety, która przypomniała mu o Gallifrey, jego rodzinnej planecie. Doktor prześladowany widmem przeszłości odmówił, ale Rose kazała mu rozważyć propozycję. Jednakże Doktor odkrywa, że rzecznik planety Akimus Makassar, wystawił go planując przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami wszystkich reprezentantów. Doktor umieścił siebie i Rose w strefie snu, aby uniknąć ataku Makassara i jego armii Jednostek. Uciekając przed Jednostkami, Doktor wykreował psychiczną projekcję samego siebie. Projekcja ukradła maskę Jednostki zakładając ją na Makassara, zatrzymując go w umysłowym feedbacku. (Proza : The Masks of Makassar) thumb|left|Rose pochyla się nad ojcem.W 1987 roku Rose była świadkiem śmierci swojego ojca Pete'a Tylera. Rose zapobiegła jego śmierci czym zmieniła historię i uwolniła Żniwiarzy. Po tym jak ujawniła swoją prawdziwą tożsamość ojcu, Rose pozwoliła mu wpaść pod samochód, aby wszystkich uratować. Została z nim dopóki nie zmarł z powodu odniesionych ran. Dane jej było również zobaczyć siebie jako dziecko i młodego Mickey'ego Smitha. (TV : Father's Day) Doktor i Rose wylądowali na Vandozjańskim statku, ratując tam Phila Tysona przed egzekucją przez Trybunał Vandos. Podczas próby powrotu Tysona na Ziemię, oznajmiono Doktorowi, że Phil jest reinkarnacją Shogalatha, "potwora", który obalił Imperium Vandos. Podczas ucieczki, Phil ratuje Doktora i Rose przed Bailiffami i wchodzi na pokład TARDIS. Trybunał zagroził zniszczeniej Wielkiej Brytanii jeśli Phil nie zostanie im przekazany. Wystrzelili pociski, ale dzięki wcześniejszym wysiłkom Doktora, pociski zaatakowały macierzysty statek. Transportując Phila do domu, Doktor wyjaśnił, że Shogalath był tak naprawdę dowódcą pokojowej rebelii przeciwko Imperium i "bohaterem". (Komiks : Mr Nobody) Na planecie skolonizowanej przez ludzi, Doktor i Rose znaleźli się pod atakiem spadającego deszczu, ale Jack i Susie ratują im życie dając schronienie. Doktor zauważa, że deszcz to żywe stworzenie, które zabijało kolonistów gdyż ich życiowa forma została zniszczona. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby ubłagać skończenie ulewy. Doktor poprowadził statek Jacka i Susie na Ziemię i zainspirował ich syna Andy'ego, aby został podróżnikiem w kosmosie. (Proza : Pitter-Patter) Powracając do Londynu z 2006 roku, Doktor i Rose napotykają dwóch Shadayów z innego wymiaru i powstrzymują ich przed manipulowaniem scenarzysty Roberta Greena, aby zabił Williama Szekspira w 1592 roku. Aby ocalić znanego twórcę, Doktor na krótko przejął jego pozycję na scenie. (Komiks : A Groatsworth of Wit) Następnie zabrał Rose na rejs na Marsie z XXII wieku, gdzie uczestniczyli w ceremonii ślubnej znanego galaktycznego biznesmena Alvara Chambersa i jego ósmej żony. Kiedy Doktor wpadł do Morza Marsjańskiego, odkrył tam istotę, która zabijała ludzi przez pożywianie się ich najgorszymi obawami. Istota ta niestety wchłonęła za dużo energii i wybuchła. (Komiks : The Cruel Sea) Podczas II Wojny Światowej w Londynie Doctor i Rose spotykają Kapitana Jacka Harknessa, byłego Agenta czasu z LI wieku. Ostatecznie zabierają go na pokład TARDIS gdzie tam thumb|Rose i Jack.dowiaduje się od Doktora, że ludzie w czasach kapitana są bardziej rozluźnieni w "tańcu" z powodu wielości ras, z którymi mogą spółkować. (TV : The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances) Podczas innej podróży z Doktorem i Harknessem, Rose przypadkiem poślubia prehistorycznego człowieka o imieniu Tillun, automatycznie zostając wdową kiedy Tillun przeżywa swój ludzki czas w jego linii czasowej. (Proza : Only Human) TARDIS zmaterializowała się na opuszczonej sowieckiej morskiej bazie. Tam Doktor, Jack i Rose byli nawiedzani przez coś starszego niż kamienny krąg na szczycie klifu. (Proza : The Deviant Strain) Następnie wylądowali w Bromley w 2005 roku. Tam Doktor spotyka geniusza Chantalę Osterberg, który życzyła sobie zniszczyć ludzkość przez bezmyślne używanie paczek kontrolujących ich emocje. Zmusił ją do zaniechania jej planu. (Proza : Only Human) Podczas ładowania TARDIS w Cardiff, Rose została zakładnikiem Blon-fetch Slitheen, jedynej ocalałej z ich ostatniego spotkania. Po tym jak spojrzała w serce TARDIS została przemieniona z powrotem do formy jajka. Mickey oznajmia Rose, że spotyka się z inną. Jednak Rose już wtedy traktowała go tylko jako bliskiego przyjaciela a nie chłopaka. (TV : Boom Town) Cała trójka znalazła się potem na kolonii, gdzie miejscowi wierzyli, że fikcja jest szczerą prawdą. Doktor odwrócił kontrolę umysłu w jedzeniu, które jedli, aby zatuszować prawdę. Doktor zwrócił im również książki, które były wcześniej dla nich zakazane. (Proza : The Stealers of Dreams) Gdziekolwiek Rose i Doctor trafiali wszędzie za nimi podążała fraza Zły Wilk. Podróżnicy w czasie trafiają do roku 200 100 (TV : Bad Wolf) gdzie Dalekowie dokonują inwazji na Ziemię. Władca Czasu sądząc, że niedługo umrze, odsyła Rose do jej czasów pomimo jej sprzeciwu. Dziewczyna widząc wszędzie napis Zły Wilk jako graffiti odkrywa, że jest to jej połączenie z Doktorem i powinna wrócić do niego. Rose otwiera panel kontrolny TARDIS i wpatruje się głęboko w jej serce, dzięki czemu staje się Złym Wilkiem. thumb|left|Rose patrzy w Wir Czasu.Dzięki nieskończonej mocy Rose roznosi na atomy flotę Daleków,daje nowe życie Jackowi (nie wiedząc, żeczyni go nieśmiertelnym) i przenosi słowa Zły Wilk w czasie i przestrzeni jako wiadomość, która doprowadzi ją do tej chwili. Wchłaniając Wir Czasu do swojego ciała skazała swoje ciało na śmierć komórka po komórce. Całując ją Doktor wchłania energię poświęcając swoją dziewiątą reinkarnację regenerując się potem przed Rose w nowym ciele. (TV : The Parting of the Ways) Podróże z Dziesiątym Doktorem Doktorowi w nowym wcieleniu udaje się wylądować TARDIS w Powell Estate w Wigilię roku 2006 zanim zemdlał z powodu wyczerpującego procesu regeneracji. Rose była zrozpaczona tym, że Doktor zmienił swój wygląd i thumb|Rose i przywódca ludu Sycorax.osobowość i w dodatku zostawił ją wraz z matką i Mickey'm na łasce inwazji rasy Sycorax . Kiedy TARDIS została teleportowana na pokład statku Sycorax, Rose próbowała negocjować z obcymi jednak wywołała u nich tylko salwę śmiechu. Ostatecznie Doktor stanął na nogi, pokonał Sycorax i świętował Boże Narodzenie wraz z rodziną Rose. (TV : The Christmas Invasion) Władca Czasu zabiera Rose do Nowego Nowego Jorku na Nowej Ziemi z roku 5 000 000 023 gdzie bez jej zgody została poddana procesowi dezynsekcji thumb|leftpodczas podróży windą w szpitalu. Cassandra przejmuje kontrolę nad windą i przenosi swoją świadomość do ciała Rose za pomocą psychografu, uzyskując pełną kontrolę nad jej ciałem zamierzając ukraść jej życie i żyć przez wiele wieków. Ostatecznie wcieliła się w umierające ciało Chipa, kiedy pomogła Doktorowi uleczyć zainfekowanych Nowych Ziemian. (TV : New Earth) Podczas jej pobytu w Rzymie trafia na rasę GENIE (Genetically Engineered Neural Imagination Engine). Kiedy ludzie zostają zamieniani w kamień, Doktor całuje Rose z radości, że nic jej nie jest. (Proza : The Stone Rose) Podróżnicy ubrani na rok 1979 zamiast do Sheffield trafiają do Szkocji z roku 1879. Doktor zostaje protektorem thumb|Rose otrzymuje tytuł szlachecki.Królowej Wiktorii, która była na celowniku bractwa Brethren. Zatrzymali się w posiadłości Torchwood, gdzie tam Brethren chcieli, aby królowa została ugryziona przez wilkołaka Lupine Wavelenght Haemovariform by umieścić wilka na brytyjskim tronie. Rose i kilka osób zajmujących się domem miało zostać pożywieniem wilkołaka, ale Rose udaje się uciec. Po tym jak Doktor użył diamentu Koh-i-Noor w komnacie światła, aby zniszczyć wilkołaka za pomocą światła Księżyca, Doktor i Rose otrzymali tytuł szlachecki (Rose jako Dama Rose z the Powell Estate), ale natychmiast zostali wygnani jako zagrożenie dla Imperium Brytyjskiego. (TV : Tooth and Claw) Ten incydent skłonił Królową Wiktorię do założenia Instytutu Torchwood, aby likwidować przyszłe zagrożenie ze strony obcych włączając w to Doktora. (TV : Tooth and Claw, Army of Ghosts) W 2007 roku, Mickey pomógł się dostać Doktorowi i Rose do liceum Deffry Vale, które miało podejrzanie wysokie wyniki egzaminów jak i aktywności UFO. Rose w przebraniu pracowała w stołówce gdzie tam zajadała się frytkami, które zanurzane były w oleju, który podnosił poziom inteligencji. thumb|left|Rose w stołówce.Przeprowadzając dochodzenie w szkole Rose poznaje byłą towarzyszkę Doktora Sarę Jane Smith. Obie kobiety czuły do siebie zazdrość, ale ostatecznie udaje im się zaprzyjaźnić. Rose zaczęła się obawiać, że pewnego dnia Doktor ją opuści, jednak ten zapewnił ją, że nigdy jej tego nie zrobi. Władca Czasu naprawił K9 Mark III, któremu udaje się zidentyfikować olej w stołówce jak olej z Krilitane a nowych nauczycieli jako samych Krillitan. Używali oni umysłów dzieci, aby skonstruować Paradygmat Skasis, którego obliczenia zmieniły by strukturę wszechświata. K9 niszczy ich plany wysadzając beczki z olejem. Po tym wydarzeniu Mickey dostaje zaproszenie na pokład TARDIS jednak bez aprobaty Rose. (TV : School Reunion) Przez okno czasowe na pokładzie SS Madame de Pompadour w LI wieku, Doktor i jego towarzysze przechodzą do Francji z roku 1744. Odkrywają, że droidy odpowiedzialne za naprawę statku, używały do jego naprawy części pochodzących z ludzkiej załogi. Ostatecznym elementem miał być mózg Reinette Poisson, ale ten nie był jeszcze "kompletny". Kiedy droidy znalazły Rose w odpowiednim dla nich thumb|Rose rozmawia z Reinette.momencie jej życia, Rose przeszła przez okno do roku 1753, aby ostrzec Reinette przed zbliżającym się atakiem, który będzie miał miejsce jakiś po jej 37 urodzinach w roku 1758, wyjaśniając, że to nie tak historia powinna się potoczyć. Rose była zazdrosna kiedy odkryła, że Doktor był zafascynowany Reinette. (TV : The Girl in the Fireplace) Doktor wykorzystał tę zazdrość, aby uratować jej życie, kiedy to jej umysł został opanowany przez stworzenie zwane Iagnon. (Komiks : The Green-Eyed Monster). W równoległej wersji Ziemi, Rose spotyka swojego ojca. Nie umarł, a został biznesmenem. W tym świecie Jackie i Pete nigdy nie mieli córki jednakże posiadali psa o imieniu Rose. (TV : Rise of the Cybermen) Mickey opuszcza TARDIS, aby żyć w równoległym świecie gdzie walczył z Cybermenami i opiekował się swoją babcią, która zginęła spadając ze schodów w normalnym świecie. (TV : The Age of Steel) Po powrocie do ich wszechświata, Rose i Doktor lądują w Muswell Hill w wigilię koronacji Królowej Elżbiety II w roku 1953. Tam natrafili na wroga znanego jako Wire, który planował ukraść twarze wszystkim w Londynie dzięki telewizorom, aby uzyskać energię do pożywienia się i tym samym przeżycia. Rose znalazła się wśród ludzi pozbawionych twarzy. Doctor uratował ją przesyłając Wire do kasety wideo. (TV : The Idiot's Lantern) Rozegrała się trudna dyskusja na temat ustatkowania się kiedy pozornie tracą TARDIS. (TVL The Impossible Planet) Po odzyskaniu statku pokonują Hoix a następnie patrzą jak LINDA niszczy Abzorbaloffa kiedy to on próbował wchłonąć Doktora. (TV : Love&Monsters) thumb|left|Rose pozbawiona twarzy.Wkrótce trafiają na Igrzyska Olimpijskie w 2012 roku, gdzie Rose spytała się Władcy Czasu czy potrzyma ją za rękę na co Doktor zgadza się wyraźnie zadowolony. W międzyczasie badają sprawę zaginięć dzieci porwanych przez Isolus. Sam Doktor został porwany, ale został uwolniony kiedy Rose naładowała statek Isolus. (TV : Fear Her) Gdzieś w tym czasie Rose umiera w XXXI wieku w wyniku wypadku z pętlą czasową, ale została wskrzeszona kiedy pętla się zresetowała. (Komiks: Interstellar Overdrive) Podczas bitwy o Canary Wharf w Instytucie Torchwood, Rose nie chce pozostawić Doktora, aby sam zmagał się z zagrożeniem. Prawie poświęciła samą siebie, aby upewnić się, że każdy Dalek i Cybermen został wciągnięty do Pustki. Rose zostaje urwana przez swojego ojca z alternatywnej rzeczywistości jednak została odseparowana od Doktora wydawałoby się, że na zawsze. (TV : Doomsday) Po Doktorze thumb|Pożegnanie z Doktorem. Rose wraz Petem, Jackie i Mickey'm mieszkała w domu w równoległym wszechświecie. We śnie nawiązała kontakt z Doktorem, który poprowadził ją do Dårlig Ulv Stranden (Zatoka Złego Wilka) w Norwegii. Doktor pożegnał się ze wszystkimi dzięki zamykającym się przejściom między światami, spalając gwiazdę, aby utrzymać sygnał. Poinformował ją, że na Ziemi oficjalnie uznano ją za zmarłą. Rose oznajmiła, że pracuje w Instytucie Torchwood a Jackie jest ponownie w ciąży. Dziewczyna w końcu się przełamała i wyznała swą miłość do Doktora, jednak on nie mógł odpowiedzieć na te słowa gdyż połączenie między światami zostało zerwane. (TV : Doomsday) Jakiś czas później na świat przyszedł brat Rose, Tony. (TV : Journey's End) Przechodząc między światami Bomba rzeczywistości Davrosa osłabiła bariery między wszechświatami. Rose użyła armaty wymiarowej, aby znaleźć Doktora lub też Donnę i ostrzec ich przed nadchodzącą ciemnością. (TV : Turn Left, Journey's End) thumb|left|Rose z bronią.W 2009 roku, po zapobiegnięciu przemiany milionów Londyńczyków w Adipose, Donna poprosiła Rose, aby ta przekazała jej matce, że klucze do samochodu są "w tamtym śmietniku". Rose znika w oddali. (TV : Partners in Crime) Kiedy Doktor i Donna skonfrontowali się z medium w 79 roku w Pompejach, jedna z nich powiedziała "Ona wraca", przewidując powrót Rose. (TV : The Fires of Pompeii) Kiedy Donna była w TARDIS podczas inwazji Sontaran, twarz Rose na chwilę ukazała się na ekranie cicho wołając Doktora. (TV : The Poison Sky) Na planecie Midnight, Rose pojawiła się na ekranie promu Crusader 50 ponownie nawołując Doktora. Nie wiadomo czy ktokolwiek na promie to zauważył. (TV : Midnight) Kiedy Donna była w alternatywnej linii czasowej, Rose spotkała ją kilka razy. Oznajmiła, że potrafi przenosić się między wymiarami i liniami czasowymi, robiąc to wiele razy, aby znaleźć Doktora. Pojawiła się parę razy w tej linii czasowej włącznie z Wigilią 2007 roku kiedy Doktor bez Donny, która by go uratowała, zginął pokonując Racnoss. W 2008 roku, w noc kiedy Donna została wykopana z pracy przez Jivala Chowdry'ego, Rose powiedziała jej, aby użyła losu na loterię, aby trzymała się z dala od Londynu w te Święta, kiedy to na Londyn miał spaść Titanic. Donna i Rose spotkały się w wieczór, kiedy Sontaranie zaatakowali Ziemię przy pomocy systemu ATMOS, których powstrzymał III Instytut Torchwood kosztem ich życia. Trzy tygodnie później gwiazdy zaczęły znikać a Donna podążyła za Rose, która ujawniła jej Żuka Czasu, który znajdował się na plecach Donny jak również powiedziała, dlaczego musi przywrócić oryginalną linię czasową. Donna posłusznie wykonała instrukcję Rose, zmuszając samą siebie do skrecenia w lewo a nie w prawo w czerwcu 2007 roku, żeby dostała pracę w H.C. Clements i poznała Doktora sześć miesięcy później. Robiąc to Donna zginęła w swojej linii czasowej. Rose była przy niej w momencie śmierci i kazała przekazać Doktorowi wiadomość: Zły Wilk. (TV : Turn Left) Broniąc Ziemi W 2009 roku Rose teleportowała się do jej oryginalnego świata, aby odkryć, że jest on atakowany przez Daleków i przeniesiony w przestrzeni dalej w kosmosie. Znalazła Sylvię Noble i Wilfreda Motta, mając nadzieję, że znają miejsce pobytu Donny i Doktora. Harriet Jones pojawia się na ekranie komputera Wilfa. Rose uznała, że kobieta próbuje się skontaktować z nią jednak nie posiadała żadnej kamery ani mikrofony. Harriet rozmawiała z Sarą Jane, Jackiem i Marthą Jones. Rose przyglądała się jak sprowadzają Doktora na Ziemię, a sama namierzyła sygnał TARDIS i teleportowała się jak najbliżej Doktora. Pojawiła się na pustej ulicy naprzeciw Donny i Doktora. Zaczęli biec do siebie, jednak zza rogu Dalek strzelił w kierunku Doktora śmiertelnie go raniąc. Z pomocą Donny i Jacka, wprowadzili go do TARDIS gdzie zaczął się proces regeneracji. (TV : The Stolen Earth) Doktorowi udało się utrzymać jego dziesiąte wcielenie dzięki przeniesieniu energii regeneracyjnej w swoją odciętą rękę. Z pomocą Donny, z ręki powstało coś nowego, częściowo ludzki Doktor. Po tym jak Donna i Dziesiąty Doktor powstały z metakryzysu pokonali Nowe Imperium Daleków, Doktor powrócił do równoległego świata, aby połączyć Rose z matką i innymi, jednak Mickey zdecydował się na powrót do domu. Oryginalny Doktor pozostawił Doktora na równoległej Ziemi. Okazał się zbyt niebezpieczny, aby mógł przebywaćthumb|Rose wraz z Doktorem z metakryzysu. samemu. Tylko Rose mogła zrobić z niego lepszą osobę. Rose chciała zostać z oryginalnym Doktorem, jednak nowy Doktor posiadał wszystkie jego wspomnienia a co więcej nowy Doktor miał tylko jedno serce, co sprawia, że nie ma mocy regeneracyjnej i będzie się normalnie starzał. Rose spytała ich obu o ostatnie słowa, jakie chcieli do niej powiedzieć. Doktor z metakryzysu szepnął jej coś na ucho a ona uwiesiła mu się na szyi. Dziesiąty Doktor wraz z Donną odlecieli. (TV : Journey's End) Kiedy Doktor odkrył co potrafi artefakt Manus Maleficus, zapragnął rozerwać bariery między światami, aby zobaczyć Rose ponownie jednak tego nie uczynił. (Komiks : The Crimson Hand) Doktor pamiętał Rose i czuł się winny tym, co jej uczynił, kiedy był w swoim jedenastym wcieleniu. (TV : Let's Kill Hitler) Kiedy opowiadał Doriumowi Maldovarowi, dlaczego czas nie jest jego szefem, krótko rzucił, że mógłby pomóc Rose odrobić jej pracę domową, kiedy byłaby wciąż dzieckiem. (TV : The Wedding of River Song) Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Towarzysze Doktora Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Towarzysze Dziewiątego Doktora Kategoria:Towarzysze Dziesiątego Doktora